


Reason

by LastHome



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastHome/pseuds/LastHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about daily life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

> [HTF/英觉]Reason
> 
> ＃HTF/英觉相关  
> ＃有轻微觉军，大概是军←英→←觉→军这样的军人人生赢家的三角关系(一点也看不出  
> ＃唠嗑无文笔作，写到后面就萎掉了，OOC，慎入。

 

战场上的军人只是挂着正当杀人的头衔，得到了政府许可的杀戮者。

“所以这是你杀人的理由？”

Flipqy从一片狼藉的客厅中找了个好位置，站定后打算将脚边破碎的木块和塑料制品清理到一边，然后在做出行动前听见了从与厨房相连的门的那边传过来的这句话，声音不大并且带着只有二十分之一这样大小的疑惑。

低下头嗤笑了一声后Flipqy漫不经心的回答了这个问题，“我身处的地方只有战场，所以杀人。”

“下次再见到的话，我个人很希望你变成了一堆肉块。”侧身靠在墙壁上的身着绿色军装的男人在没有得到回应后又加上了一句，语气轻松的将死亡这个词加之于他人的身上。

从半掩着的门缝中能够清楚看见有个人影在来回走动，对于这种反复而不明所以的动作Flipqy只觉得无趣。忙碌着的背影直到某种机械发出了清脆的一声“叮”后才停止。

Splendid推开门后探出头瞥了瞥将自己的房间搅得乱七八糟的罪魁祸首，对着已经支离破碎的椅子和缺了一条腿的桌子默默在心里说了声再见，然后再次将目光转向了依旧在脸上写着生人勿近几个字并且因此看不清脸的军人。

“帮忙把楼上的椅子搬下来吧，应该在走廊右拐第二个门里，恩……Flippy？”

“Flipqy。”下意识的矫正了对方的错误，他并不喜欢被人认错，也不想别人把自己和Flippy混为一谈。Flipqy想要选择性将这个更类似于命令的请求忽视掉，打算用默不作声来表达自己的拒绝，但是在一分钟后却发现原本探出半个身体的人早就缩进了那个估计只有几个平米大小的地方，还是在匆忙的做些什么，完全没有把对方的回答放在心上的意思。

身体的疲惫在放松下来的时候会被成倍的放大出来，酸痛和僵硬刺激着早已经历了千百次的神经。Flipqy把袖管口被利器划开的布料扯下丢到了一边，虽然习惯了站着平息刚刚经历了强烈运动的身体，但是如果可以安安稳稳坐在椅子上的话也未免不是件好事。

而且还处于这种极度无聊的状况下。

不情愿地从堆满杂物储物间找到了两个折叠椅，在一手一个提着下楼的半当中，Flipqy看见身上系着颜色少女的不得了的粉红色围裙的Splendid正小心翼翼捧着一大盘的面包，在轻轻放在了不知道什么时候出现的桌子上后，脸上表现出了一种只从别人口中得到过部分解释的词语的表情，不能理解。

Splendid哼着不着调的歌将围裙脱下搁在一旁，然后拿起了一边的刀具，准确的说是半个小时前左右还在Flipqy手上的军刀，将还热气腾腾冒着白色雾气，散发着小麦香味的面包切成了片，接着装上了几块放在盘中递给了刚坐下的的人随后满怀期待的说，“来尝尝，这是我最近新学会的面包，味道质量绝对比你吃到过的都好。”

事实上在人格转换后Flipqy并没有机会品尝到什么食物，不管是以前还是现在又或者是以后，Flipqy觉得自己在出现的那段时间里会做的事情只有杀戮，杀戮，和杀戮，自己的观念里也只有杀这一个娱乐项目。不过尝试下新事物或许没有想象中那么坏，特别是在痛快打了一场后居然还有闲余的时间坐在这里观察这个从未放太多心思去了解的世界，但最终的目的只是为了等着吃某个人亲手做的面包。

开玩笑。

Flipqy感到了后悔，在不爽出现的那一刻他果断放下手中已经吃掉了大半的面包，扯出了一个平常他一直做出的在大多数人眼里用恐怖来形容的笑容，直接了当地对Splebdid进行了宣战，“不如再打一场怎么样？蓝色的小子。”

Splendid盯着面无表情吃下自己面包的人，在等着他对于自己新作的评论，赞赏或是否认都可以让他不断燃起对于烘焙这一方面永无止境的热情，如果得到了有效的评价这次房间内的物品损坏所带来的悲痛也就不会继续造成太大的影响，但结果却等来了完全没有想到的语句。

感觉到了失落但是更多的是却是烦躁，想到不久之前发生的事情就克制不住要掀桌的冲动。比如说明明前一刻还浑身充满着温柔和谦逊这种简直不像是个军人的气息，转过身就变成了拿着锋利物抵在别人脖子上并且招招致命的杀人狂魔，这就像在追着一部电视剧，在等待了一周后发现新一集的内容完全看不明白，Splendid怀疑自己可能错过了长度为十季的精彩内容。

作为镇上无时无刻关注着一切动态的Hero，对于这种情况Splendid快速做出了分析并且有了总结，事实上是花的时间和从两人开打到结束的时间一样长。长话短说就是前些时候大规模性的凶杀案的主犯就是现在面前这个人，是自己在不久前才遇到的新搬来小镇的Flippy。从医院里一个根本没有职业道德的医生口中听到了大概患有人格障碍这样的病，但是错误的把一个人当做了两个人的这样的判断，想想也是情有可原的，因为一般人绝对不会想到这种电视上才会出现的狗血剧情会是现实。

Splendid以绝对优势暂时制服了突然拿着刀冲上来想要了断自己的发狂的人，但是对方完全不听自己的话，就算是徒手也要利用起身边的一切进行反击，在客厅里上窜下跳将近十几分钟后因为先前烤箱预定的时间要到了又匆忙跑到厨房，把前一秒前还试图从背后突袭的Flipqy一个人留在客厅，还乘着这个时候隔着几米和他聊了几句关于杀人的话题。

早知道就果断点把他安安分分地绑在地下室了啊。

Splendid将手边的军刀狠狠插在了两人中间，原本就岌岌可危的桌子不可忽视的抖了动一下。用挑衅的态度玩味地看着对方身上突然燃起的战斗欲望，意料之中的不耐烦随即出现在了脸上。

“Flipqy你应该知道凭你现在这样赢不了我，毕竟我是个超人，看上去再怎么样也是货真价实的，所以不如就像你说的养精畜锐后下次再把我变成，新鲜肉酱？顺便我叫Splendid。”

Flipqy猛的站起来双手撑在桌子两侧，从上俯视着摆着无所谓姿态的人，将身体向对方迫近。“那么Splendid，下次见到时可别提着裤子逃跑，我期待能用什么方式让你输的只能把头放在地上。”

没有露出妥协或是惧怕的表情，和想象中一样，大概会有笑声会漏出来的那种笑容，但是看上去却更加顺眼和适合。原本绿色的眼睛转变成了现在的金色，闪亮的难以让人移开目光，好像会将双眼刺痛。真是漂亮的颜色，是比起太阳来说更加耀眼的颜色。Splendid忍不住更加仔细的观察起凑近了的脸庞，然后发出了愉快的笑声， “我也期待下次是不是可以把你乖乖绑住，然后带你看看这个小镇特有的风光。”

不知道为什么，Splendid认为自己现在的心情比起救了一个人，或者完成又一次在烘焙上的突破都更加愉悦，有种欲望在蠢蠢欲动着，叫嚣着翻滚着，自己应该是在期盼着下次的交手，期盼着对方精彩的表现和可以说是必然的结果以及完败时脸上眼睛里会有怎样的反映。

Flipqy收起来挑衅的动作，将两人之间的距离拉开后重新坐回了位置上，瞬手拿起了把剩余下的面包继续享用，靠在椅背上的姿势让眼睛正好看见对面那人收敛了凌厉之后的闪闪发亮的表情。居然露出了这种可怜兮兮的神情，这人是小狗吗？

原本就此别过的打算在咽下最后一口后变成了发表享受美食后的感想，“这个面包……”再次看了一眼对方，还是保持着将身体向前倾，脸上还是那个表情，Flipqy张口舔了舔残留在了手指上的面包屑，“……还不错吧。”

不好不坏并且毫无价值的评价，Splendid对着那张在说出这几个字后笑得欠扁的脸有下手揍上去的冲动。

“……就这样?没有其他要说的了?”

“恩，对了让我带回去点吧，让那家伙也尝尝。还剩下很多吧，面包。”Flipqy用下巴对着桌上的面包点了一下头，傲慢又目中无人的动作。

抑制住了心中叫喊着揍他的声音，起身拔起钉在桌上的军刀后Splendid漫不经心地回了一句，“下次再请Flippy来的话我不会让你出来的。”

Flipqy没有出声，他看不清过长刘海和红色眼罩下藏着的是怎么样的神情，只是目送着Splendid将面包端进了厨房的背影，然后又紧紧看着把已经打包后的盒子递过来的对方。

Splendid以为这个与刺猬无异浑身都长满了刺的男人心里思考的只会是战争和杀人这样的东西，这种用强硬的语气配着的却是有些温情的话是万万没有想到的，Splendid开始怀疑这个人格毫无节制的杀人的原因。

在这短短的时间内对于这个杀人犯只能用人格分裂和无差别杀人这两个词大致概括出他犯罪的原因，现在把对方抓到医院隔离起来是最好的选择，但是不想这么做。Splendid确信自己可以在下次对方再次起了杀意后第一时间阻止，第二个原因却只是并不明了的一种感觉，想要多少了解一下这个人，温和的一面也好残忍的一面也好，想要在双方对等的情况下让他自愿回答自己的问题而不是因为逼迫而作出不情愿的答案。

Flipqy接过后大方的离开了客厅，用着急切的步伐。在拉开门后又像是想到什么一样折了回去，“只要有的打就好说，那么下次再见时千万别放水，大英雄。”在出门前还背对着挥了挥手。

Splendid看见对方微微侧过的头和在阳光的晕染下折射出了其他颜色的眼睛，有什么东西在溢出，从那漂亮的金色中。

 

“那你杀人的真正理由是什么？”

“用他的话来说的话，是为了保护，不过说到底，只是为了让自己可以有继续在这个世界上存在的价值。”

——所以，来打一场吧。


End file.
